Okage Spencer's struggle in Mahora
by Lord Okage Spencer
Summary: Ok, so it is about a charactor who is moving to Mahora for some reasonread to find out and he happens to have to interact with negi and his class. It is really an outside view of the class.


The Adventures Of Okage Spencer in Mahora

The Start Of It All Lord Okage Spencer had always been somewhat involved in the world of the mages since he could remember. For as far back as his mind would allow him to travel,(for there was a point where he had begun to forget his past) he had always used or seen magic everywhere he went. It had started in some town, in some land, a long time ago. He had still been human then, yes, he could remember that. He had somehow been homeless, without a family or a friend. He used to wonder the streets and steal to survive. Sometimes the guards chased, and other times they just tried to kill him with arrows. But Okage had a special talent. The shadows did things for him, strange things. They would take an apple from the most well guarded baskets, or they would scare off those who had tried to beat him up when he was found in allys by the older kids. This had to be around the time his sixthteenth birthday came around. Yes, he had to be at least that old. One day Okage had went out to find some food from the town, for he remembered that he had lived near the river in a shabby stick made lean-to. He had went up to the town that day, and it had been very busy that day. There was suposed to be some very big important man coming that day. Oh well, it did not matter to Okage. He went on to the town square where the market was. there were many wagons moving about, and people on horses. The crowd was filled with may diffrent types of people; peasents trying to get the best price for bread, merchants trying to get the most gold, ladies from big houses getting some perfume from the forigen traders, fur sellers hanging many diffrent types of skins up on wagon sides, and a number of people who looked as if they were not doing anything at all. Okage sliped in the crowd and moved this way and that way through the busy streets. He was looking for some food that would be easy to get to when he saw him. He was a tall man, dressed all in black. there were a number of guards around him who wore diffrent colors than the ones that protected the town. He had a fancy hat of leather, and a long cape of balck silk. There was a ring on his hand that caught Okage's eye the most. It was the most speical thing he had ever saw. It was made of fine silver, and it wraped all the way around the tall man's hand. It had two onyx stones set in it, a large one at the top of it set in a circle that was raised up on the top. The other was set in a smaller circle upon the very bottom, the cricle also raised up from the min silver band that wraped around his finger. It was no plane band, but adorned with a fire like reef riseing from the bottom and turning into a blaze patern that never really _looked _like fire but there was no other way to describe it. Up above that was a lion's head raised out of the side just below the six sided top that the circle raised out of. This was on either side of the ring which was all symetrical. Okage knew he had to have it. Slowly he moved closer to the tall man who was walking through the crowd. Okage looked at the ring and then called the shadows that he knew would obey him. Slowly the shadow started to creep up to the man, and when they were almost at the man one of the guards close to him jumped foward to them. He raised his hand and drew a sword. He cut the shadows in two, and then started towards Okage. But Okage did not wait for the man to get to him. He had seen enough to know that this was not a mear guard like the ones he had met before, but a full trained solider who happened to be able to see his shadows. Okage ran but he was not fast enough. The man had grabed him and was about to run him through when the tall man spoke up. His voice was strong, full of power and command. He told the man to put Okage down but not to let him go. The tall man came over and took Okage by the hand and lead him to a carriage with large black horses. He put him inside and then the tall man stepped in as well. As he closed the door he turned to Okage and begain to talk to him. He told him that his name was Lord Oswell Spencer, who owned the lands the town was on. He said that Okage had almost been killed for trying to steal from a nobel, but he had stopped the guard for one reason. He said that Okage was "speical" and that to be able to use shadows by command was a great gift. Lord Spencer told Okage that he wanted to show him something that would change Okage's life forever.

The man had taken Okage to a large mansion outside the town many miles away. The mansion was large and had many gardens around it. The carriage had stoped in front of the doors of the great house, and Lord Spencer stepped out. Okage followed, and the family met him at the door. Okage remembered the first time he had spoken with them, and it came to his mind many times after that day. The conversation was as follows: Lord Spencer stepped through the doors and called a servent to bring his family who were having lunch a room over. When they got there they gasped and stoos amazed at Okage who must have looked really out of place in his street clothes comparied to the fancy clothes the rest of them were wearing. there were two young men who wer dressed in a kind of black royal suit with jewels on them. There were two young ladies also who looked stunning in fine dresses of black and red. Then a woman walked in who bet them all in brillance. She was dressed in a flowing dress of satin and silk. It was adorned with ribons randomly placed around the edges that dragged the floor when she walked. Most of the dress was also black and red like the girls, most likely her daughters, and it was just as brillant. Her face was strong but as she looked at Okage it seemed to lighten a bit and became soft for just a second. He just noticed this when Lord Spencer spoke up. "I am sure you all are wondering who I have brogh back from my inspection of the town. This young man has tried to rob me, but instead I am willing to give him something greater that what he has tried to take. My dear family I believe I have found the cure to our power problem. As you all know we havebeen studieing magic for some time but have not found a mage who could use the type of shadow magic we discovered. This young man tried to use shadow to steal from me. Hence he is here and why you are looking at him." Lord Spencer turned to Okage and said,"That is why you are here. Do you understand what I just said?" Okage took a moment to think. He knew of the wars of the mages that had been brewing between the royal houses who fought for power and control of lands. Sometimes they used magic to try and gain something over the other houses. Okage knew this because he had listened to the tavern folk talk and he had to absorbed it all. Okage spoke for the first time since seeing the tall man on the street." Yes I understand, sir, but why me?" The people present when he said that gasped, for they had not expected someone dressed as he to speak so clear and well mannered. Lord Spencer smiled and said"Because getting a mage that can use magic is a very hard thing to do indeed. We have searched far and wide for someone who can use it and have found noone. When I saw you I knew I had found gold in the dirt." Okage saw the expression and laughed at the irony of it, being himself covered in dirt at that moment. Just then one of the boys spoke up." But father, is he traned? Does he know how to act in front of nobels?" Spencer turned to him and said," It looks like he does and it would seem that he is very smart as well. But if needs help with learning our ways we will all help him. Sarah, will you please set up a room for him while I show him the research? Thank you." Before the daughter in question had a chance to answer Spencer had walked Okage off to a side room. They went about the mansion in many places and Spencer told him what each room was. He eventually came to a large room where boks lined shelves and tables had scrools and books piled on them to the most they could hold. There were tables with liuids in jars and tables with strange weapons on them. Everything here looked as if it was very important. Spencer turned to him and said," If you choose to, this is yours. It is my entire family's life work from my great grandfather down to me. It has much magic from around the world involving shadows and then some involving other elementals. If you wish to learn this and more, I will give it you and you will become part of my house. If you can make this work where all my family could not you could be great. And if you can master the things here we could use you to bring about change for my house. What do you say?" What could Okage say? His old life vanished before his eyes even before he replied yes. That was the start of it all. Soon after he was in training with the two sons during the day for combat and learning of the arts like writing and mathmatics. The two sons were named Rosh and Demitri. They were the same age, being born the same day but not twins. At night he was trained by the two daughters who help him in reletaions and formal situations. They were named Karin and Sarah, Sarah being the oldest of all siblings and Karin the youngest. The boys were in between. The mother helped Okage understand the most part of the magic that she could as she had been involved for a long time though she could not use it. They all said it was up to Okage to learn it by himself how to use it. Okage made good progress and was soon able to summon small creatures through the shadows that could touch things and move things alot better than the meager ones he used in the town. Lord Spencer rarely was home, and traveled far often. Every time he returned he came to Okage to see his progress even before he hugged his wife or kids after being back. Spencer was pleased with Okage's work an soon added his name to the family tree that hung in the main hall. His name was put next to Rosh's as a son. It was labeled as Okage Spencer.

Chapter 1: Bullets Or Blades

Lord Okage Spencer waled off the train and steped off the platform where the speed train had stoped. The speaker blared the name of where he was but Okage needed no automized voice to tell him where he was. He kept walking and stop dead when he saw it. Among the train crowd, his black cape swriled in the mild wind, and he looked up at the building domanating the view in front of him. He was able to speak but it came out small." Wow. So this is the great Mahora Academy huh? Well..., it sure is bigger than it looks." He laughed then as he thought of how the brochure had told him it was a "quite little academy on the edge of the mountians." Okage kept walking on with the rest of the crowd that seemed to be heading to the main building. For the start of the term it really was busy. There were people everywhere, mostly girls though. There was a large rail car that was selling food from it, with many people walking aroung it. There were many people dressed in uniforms and some who were most likely teachers. He happened to notice one student who was carrieing a blade in a pouch across one shoulder. She was with a group of people that were following a small child in s suit that looked to be a bout ten years old. _Oh is that him?_ Spencer thought to himself._Well, it seems it is true. This will be a fun year for me after all. _Spencer countinueed to look around and saw a tall dark colored girl carrieing a gutair case walking slowly behind the group with the young child in a suit. _Hmm, must be a good music department at this at this school. Well it is to be expected._ Spencer kept walking, amist the groups of school childern who were walking to school with their friends, and he looked around him at the vast area around him. There were many buildings leading from the Academy City as it was called, and many more buildings that were close to the school. He saw the large towers that were atop the main building, easily the largest structure around. The many windows glared at him as he walked toward the main building, and he could almost see the students inseid even as far off as he was. He kept walking forward and came up over the hill that marked the ending of the rows of town buildings and the start of the campus itself. Then he saw it, large a towering above the entire campus of the Academy city below. The tree, only told to Okage by word of mouth, stood as it was above every thing that was in sight of it. The branches themselfs had to be larger than cars, and the tops of the tree were as bushy as it could be. He had to stop and stare for a moment of time to just take in what he was seeing. _Yep. Got to talk with that brochure printer._ Okage kept stareing untill the bells brought him out of his trance. He turned and faced the main school building, where his meeting was to take place. He walked forward and went up to the school steps as the last of the students were heading into the doors. He stopped at the edge of the stairs and looked up at the large side of the building. He waited untill the rest of the students were inside before he shouted what he was planing to shout all the while he was on the train. "I HAVE CAME, I HAVE SEEN, AND I WILL HAVE NO LESS THAN VICTORY!" His voice balsted out in the morning, though he even doubted if anyone had heard him, though his intent was not for people to hear. He walked on inside and the door closed behind him. Then as the area lay soft and quite, a figure steped out from the shadows of the tree near the school and spoke softly as if in return to Lord Spencer's proclomation. "If I don't get to it first." That was all she said before going into the school, and heading to the classroom that she neded to go to. Professer Springfeild would accept her well thought up excuse of being late.

The School Dean's office was large and extravagent, filled with books on the walls parallel to the entryway and his desk. Behind him was a large window that overlooked the academy and the city around it. The library island could be seenfrom here and the old clock tower could be seen as well. The ticking of a clock could be heard somehwere in the room, but it's actual location was unplaceable. The desk that was in the room just in fron of the door-way was a dark brown and held a few this's and that's of random devices. It faced the doorway which was large and made with well cured wood. The Dean sat in his chair and fiddeled with paper work rather silently as the clocked ticked away the seconds. It was almost as if the clock itself was loudly proclaming that time was dieing just as he sat there with pen in hand. There came a soft rap at the door and in stepped a rather homely looking woman, dressed in a long dress skirt with a few papers in her arms.

"Excuse the intrusion headmaster, but I need you to sign these permission form for the students of 3-J regarding their feild trip this week."

The Dean looked up, his features defined. He had a long beard and balg head, and he had two ear-rings that hung from his rather long ears. His eyes were almost shut from the burden of age. But when he spoke his voice was far from old, but still strong in it's own quite way.

" Ahhh, Shizuna-sensei, good to see you today. I have been expecting you, so I am glad you came." He had a rather slow way of speaking and it seemed to draw out his words to the most possible length before moving on to the next word. The woman, Shizuna, seemed to be used to this as she replied as quick as he had stopped speaking.

" Oh, well what ever could it be that you need of me?" She had a softer voice than he, and it was filled with compassion and care that you could feel when you heard it. It bestoed a motherly charm for her.

The Dean answered her, " I will be having a meeting with a very important person from far away. He will be starting a new class here that will only be open to our most hardened athleats. It will be a type of martial arts class, or so he says, though in our phone call I could not really understand what kind of style it was. Something to do with blocking and whatnot... Never-the-less, I believe he will need a room at the teacher's quarters. Would you,..Oh I believe he is here."

The door opened and in walked Lord Okage Spencer. The dean took in his figure with one glance and noted that even if his clothes were all black they were still well made, from the polished leather boots to the curved hat he wore. Spencer walked over in front of the Dean's desk and faced Shizuna while adressing her.

"Hello there miss, good day to you." He bowed to her with one arm at a right angel in front of his chest. Then he turned to the Dean and said" Good day to you sir. Okage Spencer reporting for the position you said I could have. I hope I am not interupting any thing."

The dean Smiled and said,"Oh no not at all. I was just telling Shizuna Sensei here about your arrival. She will have you a room ready when we get done here so you may relax." He looked at her and she nodded. With a few seconds she was out the door and he contiuned," I am glad you could make it. The train was no trouble I hope?"

"Oh no, not at all. Though I did seem to get lost in the walk up here." He replied.

The Dean smiled." Yes, this campus can seem a bit large at first but i'm sure you will get the area down soon. I have already found you a nice classroom near the old elementary school building, I'll show you where that is tomorow, and I'm sure you will find the room big enough for whatever it is you are teaching. By the way, can you explane again what it is you are teaching in the martial arts section? I know you came with good resources being with the Russian Magic Group and all."

Okage had almost forgot about _that _detail. When Okage Specer had said he was going to Japan, the group about lost it, and when they heard it was Mahora Academy they drafted him for intellengence gathering. As if he was going to do that. Screw them. But they did prove important when he had found out that they sent off a fake resource list depicting Okage Spencer as a master teacher of martial arts. So what if he could do something other people could not... he really did not want to teach anything. But if it got him a free place to stay while he was here he might bear up with it.

So he replied..." Yes, I did prove my talents up there with them. But if you ask me I perfer the sun over snow any day." _A big lie._ " But if you ask of my style of martial art I could not really explane it to you without a demonstration so..."

The dean laughed," Oh no that's quite alright. I'll take your word on it. But perhaps there is someone who you may want to meet after you get your classes under way. She is a most wonderful martial artist like yourself though she is but a middle school student. I'll introduce you later. But anyway, if you need anything come see me. Now I'll need you to sign these forms I have been working on for you and then we will get you a nice room where you can unpack. I suspect the baggage carriers have delivered your things by now."

Lord Spencer took a few deep breaths after he was out of the main building and onto the road to the teacher's dorms. His hand was cramped from signing over fifty papers. Apparently becoming a teacher here was more work than some construction jobs.

" It's at times like this I wish my name was Joe or something short..." He said to himself.

The sun would still be up for a few hours so he had dicided to go look around the vast city before going to the dorms. From what the Dean had said the attendent there would have a room ready and Shizuna had already signed the rental form. Thank the good Lord for that one. He walked down the street he had come from in the morning when he got off from the train, but this time he was able to spare time to look into the various shops along the way. There were pet stores promising discounts for students, and many book stores that seemed packed with nothing but girls getting supplys for the new semester. He also observed many restrants with odd names that he did not even try to pronounce. But one such place caught his eye, for there was a sign being hammered up by a balding man which read: RESTURANT FOR SELL, GRILL AND OPEN STOVE. FITS ANY STYLE FOOD. _Now this trip may be more exciting than I had thought. _He walked over and tapped tha man on the sholder.

He turned aroundd and said in a gruff voice," Ehh, what do you want? Can't you see I'm busy."

_How rude._ Okage replied to him," Well,SIR, if it is any of your business I would like to see this place of yours. I may just buy it."

The old man's expression changed faster than Okage could have caught it. "Well, Well, do come look. Hope you are doing well today sir, may I take your coat? Oh perhaps not. Well, this way..."

His now happy state made Okage want the old crabby man back. He hated fake happy people. The old man continued, entering the resturant "I have just closed it down today, so it looks just like I had it. You see I gave it to my son but he went under so I just don't want to deal with it anymore. Here's the main area."

The first room from where the entrence was connected was styled very simple, with low lighting and small tables. It was sort of a place where you might see couples come to hang out for lunch. The old man kept talking," I used to serve pizza, so if you want you can open it back up as so. I was mostly a coffee shop though, but when that new place opened up across the street, well..."

They had kept walking towards the back room where the kicthen was through a swinging door, no bigger than the small front room. It seemed that this restrant was only designed with one serving area, one kicthen room, and a freezer. The man pointed to the grill which dominated the kicthen and a stove beside it that had a top and bottom where food could be cooked by open fire. "That's it, where I used to cook everything. Well, thats all. What do you think?"

Okage smiled. It would be perfect for a small income while he taught. Having the resturant could be a perfect cover up for him, and he could have it managed while he taught during the day. Yes, he could hire a few people, open up and gain a little bit of money. Though he was loaded being from a royal family, this would make it seem as if he was a normal person. It would keep his cover for at least a few more weeks than he had tought.

He replied to the man, " Well, ok. I'll take it. Here," He pulled out his wallet and produced a rather hefty amount that made the old man almost stagger backwards. Okage pushed it into his hand and said," Now run off and do the paper work for me and get me the deed."

The old man silently nodded and took off out of the resturant. When he was a little ways Okage could hear him yell and shout with glee. _Hmm, better be careful. Do too much of that and this plan will be ruined. No more excess giving. _Spencer smiled and went outside the store. He stood by the entrence way and was about to look at his watch when he heard it. BAM BAM BAM! It was the sound of gun shots, coming from the ally to his left. He walked over and was almost there when a hooded figure sprinted out and went down the street nearly cliping Okage as they ran by. Then another came out of the ally, a young man, and went after the other. The second brandished a short sword and ran faster than the frist, who was loseing ground swiftly. Then the first one turned and pulled up a large gun, a nice Colt .45, and fired a few more times. The swordsman blocked the shots but lost his gained ground as the other ran forward. The first figure went down another street and the second followed shortly after. Then it was quite again, and Okage was left alone on the street. Odd, all the students and people had vanished. But as Spencer thought that they came walking back into view from every possible direction, and went on about their business as if they had never left. _Mages huh,_ Spencer thought,_ Well they are more open than I had thought. And it seems that that might have been a contract assassin after someone. Well, the underground world of mage wars are bound to be here as well as any other place in the world. I guess I may even have to deal with them at one point if I go through with my plan. But now to dicide which side to be on...Bullets or Blades? _


End file.
